Ranma ½ : Vengeance
by Transgendered Nympho
Summary: A/U. Ranma is given a new chance at life, but when faced with love or vengeance, which will he choose..?
1. The Begining of an End

They say that when a person dies, a crow carries their soul to the afterlife.  
  
But if that soul carried so much sadness and regret, so much devotion,  
  
he would return on the wings of death's messenger, to set the wrong things right..  
  
Ranma Â½  
  
He felt someone stroking his face.  
  
His eyes slowly opened to the blur which surrounded. He blinked several times to clear both his eyes and his mind, because where he was he could not possibly be. He was surrounded by flowers, thousands of them, of every color and size imaginable, all sitting beneath a perfect blue sky. Birds chirped  
  
as they flew overhead, white doves, he noticed. He couldn't help but smile and close his eyes as he felt the hand graze his face again, so loving and warm..  
  
"So, you're finally awake."  
  
His eyes snapped open, his body involunterilly rolling to right himself. His heart started to quicken as he stared into her large, brown eyes, disbelieving what was in front of him. His vision blurred, slightly, as tears started rolling unheeded down his cheeks. She reached over, gently brushing away his tears with her small hand. "Real men don't cry," she said with a smile. He always loved her smile. He grabbed her hand, holding it to his face gently. His blue eyes drooped shut.  
  
"Please, tell me you're real." His voice came out softly, nearly a whisper. "I'm real," she said, leaning closer to him. He looked down at her smiling face, rubbing his forearm unceremoniously across his face. She patted his cheek gently. "Baka." she joked, looking as if she could cry herself. "Kawaiikune tomboy." He said. Their voices cracked gently as they chuckled, and for a minute it seemed as everything was right in the world. Until, however, her chuckles made way for sobs, and her sobs made way for tears. She threw herself on him, holding him tightly, as if he'd disappear if she would only let go. He held her as she cried, smiling to spite himself.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted you to do that." he whispered in her ear. She slowly withdrew from him, gazing into his eyes. He leaned down to her, gently caressing her lips with his own. She didn't resist, gently kissing him back. She held onto his silk shirt, rubbing her hands over his back as he slowly massaged her backside. They withdrew, however; she placed her head against his shoulder, breathing his spicey scent in. They sat that way for a long while, content in just being in one another's arms.  
  
A sound, like a bullhorn, finally broke their silence. His eyes seemed to be drawn to the sky as another flock of doves swooped overhead. Their expanse of white was contrasted by a single strand of dark. It dropped gently to the ground before him. He looked at the bird questioningly when it cawwed again. She withdrew from his arms, turning to stare directly at the bird. It looked the girl firmly in the eye, and she nodded as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"What, what is it? It's just a bird, it's not going to--" He was cut off as she turned and stood. "You have to leave me," she whispered, wracked with sobs. She turned from him. "What..?" he asked, blinking. The bird cawwed again. His eyes snapped back to it, and suddenly, he understood.  
  
--------------------  
  
"This time you won't escape me." The glow of chi energy danced around the man's fingers. The girl looked up at him with pure malice on her face. "I swear it, you'll pay for killing her.. I'll come back for you, just you watch!" she yelled, but with no effect. The chi slammed into her body, forcing her deeper and deeper into the bedrock, until it exploded - and she knew no more.  
  
--------------------  
  
She turned and ran from him, great sobs punctuated by sniffs. He stood to run in one swift motion, his arm reached out to her, a tear streaking down his face. His mouth hang open, heaving for air. He looked to the sky; black thunder clouds slowly rolled overhead. He blinked, looking down at the ground to see the flowers bloom and die in one spectacular second, then wither and become nothing but a barren wasteland the next. The crow took flight, and with it his eyes as he followed it across the sky.  
  
"Alright! Take me, ya stupid bird!" He screamed. He turned to where the girl had left him, and gazed at the landscape.  
  
"I'll come back to you, Akane. I swear it."  
  
And with that, Ranma Saotome walked slowly to destiny.  
  
-----  
  
How was it? I like criticism, just no flames. This is my first fanfic (and my first lemon), so go easy. 


	2. The Awakening

_They say that when a person dies, a crow carries their soul to the afterlife.  
But if that soul carried so much sadness and regret, so much devotion,  
he would return on the wings of death's messenger, to set the wrong things right.._  
  
Ranma ½: Vengeance  
Chapter II: The Awakening

Nerima District. The graveyard.  
  
Ukyou Kuonji forced herself not to cry as she sat beside the only person she'd ever really loved. Her back against the cooling granite, she slowly spoke - not to herself, but to him; she never found such things crazy. Maybe a bit demented, but nothing more than that. "Ucchan's is doing well, like always.. Ryouga got lost again. He's been gone for two weeks now.. probably somewhere in Germany, from all we know. He's been getting lost a whole lot more lately; I guess what happened really made him think. I guess he didn't realize what a friend you were until.. well, until you were gone. The Tendous are doing good, I think. I haven't talked to Kasumi for a few weeks, either." She stopped for a moment, considering, "Soun is still brooding. Genma finally moved out, that lazy good-for-nothing. He explained your curses to your mother; she didn't make him commit seppuku. I would've, that jerk. Nabiki.. seems to be taking it in stride. I just don't know about her; she keeps to herself most of the time. Shampoo and Mousse are still around, damnit, and the old ghoul, too. I don't know why, though; with you gone, they can leave anytime, 'cause that stupid marriage law was brok-" 

The relative silence of the graveyard, sans her talking, was cut off abruptly by a hard knocking. The sound of wood being struck by flesh. She stood, drawing her gigantic battle-spatula in a practiced motion. "Who's there?!" She called to the sound, gazing about, with his grave behind her. The graveyard went silent again. She felt a tingling, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Her honed mental senses snapped her neck around to stare at the grave before her, just as it exploded with a burst of chi energy. She flew back, screaming, flailing to catch herself on a tree branch. Unused tendrils of yellow chi drifted upwards as she saw a sickeningly pale black battle aura slowly raise from the ground, pulling itself into the light that it had not felt in a long, long time.

-------------------- 

The sun felt good against his skin.  
  
He lie there for a good long while, clad in his best Chinese silk shirt; the one he'd always loved, with the silver dragon embroidery. He laughed, an open laugh full of love and life, and settled gently into unconciousness.

Ukyou dropped from the tree, staring at the young man. He'd pulled himself from Ranma's grave, using Ranma's attack.. but it couldn't be Ranma. She cautiously approached the teen with a cat's grace and curiousity, holding her battle-spatula at the ready. She stood there with her eyes wide open, watching the rise and fall of his chest, the smooth curve of his cheeks, the pigtail lying in the grass.. his smile as he slept. She blinked, tears naturally pulling themselves free of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she whispered, "Ranchan?"

-------------------- 

_"No! Not her, please, not Akane! Don't hurt her!"  
  
Ranma-chan screamed, pain lancing up her body as another chi blast slammed into her. Saffron held the dehydrated Akane in his fist, her eyes already almost closed. Ranma slowly stood, screaming at Akane. "Akane! I'll save you, just hold on..!" She took off at a dead run at Saffron, drawing on all of her self-confidence to create a chi ball between her fists. Saffron laughed. "Didn't I say that if you moved.." Ranma's eyes went wide. ".. I would kill her?" His fist tightened. Ranma heard a sickening crack as Akane's body shattered, her eyes closing.. never to be opened again. _

-------------------- 

"AKANE!"  
  
Ranma screamed, reaching out to her as he awoke, his blue eyes adjusting to the dim light. He sat there panting, naked, under the blankets of Ukyou's bed. He held his face in his hands and wept. He wept for Akane, wept for Ryouga, wept for Mousse, wept for Shampoo.. wept for himself. He heard a tapping, gentle, like a fingernail against glass. He looked up, and there, perched on the sill of Ukyou's bedroom window, was a crow.

-------------------- 

So, how was it? Chapter II wasn't as good as Chapter I, in my opinion.. probably since it's not really as long. They'll get longer though. How'd y'all like the flashback? The story'll come together, I promise. Later.

- Transgendered Nympho


End file.
